NZ: Kiwis, Cats and Daichi
by Aceber
Summary: Daichi is travelling to a beyblading tournament in New Zealand. Some things beyond his control are about to make his life very interesting.
1. Plain Plane

Hello everybody, I was recently looking all over the fanfics and I realised that there weren't that many fanfics with Daichi as main char. So, instead of whining I decided to write one. Please review as this is likely to be a long term project and I kinda get bored of writing those. If you review it will make me feel guilty and more motivated for writing this. If you feel (more likely) that this story is stupid and I should abandon it to the fishes also review. Please review as I'm more likely to complete it if you do.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Beyblade? May own some of later characters if I write them in.

Daichi stared gloomily out the window. _I hate planes. _

It wasn't the fact that he was flying thousands of kilometres above a gigantic ocean.

It wasn't the strange coincidence that he was always sat next to the harassed young women with the screaming baby.

It wasn't the strange smelling food that always made his stomach churn when he smelt it.

No, though all of those reasons helped to depress him, he'd always managed to ignore them before.

He hated planes because they took people away.

Including him.

When he'd told Tyson this, Tyson had stared blankly at him before stating the obvious, "Aren't they supposed to do that?"

Daichi sighed. Nobody, especially Tyson, would ever understand why planes meant what they did to him.

When Daichi was younger he'd love to watch the planes.

He'd imagine all the strange and wonderful people on them, travelling off to exotic countries. He used to love planes because what they symbolised for him, then, was an adventure.

That was then, however, now he knew better.

Planes took people away from where they belonged. In Daichi's mind everyone had a place where they belonged.

When Daichi had been only five years old his dad had left on a plane to America. A year later he had come back, but he no longer belonged there.

Like a wound, the place his dad had held had healed over. There wasn't any room for him with them. Instead, somewhere in America there was a place where his father was supposed to be.

If you stay away from your place too long it'll be gone, and wherever you were was your place now.

That's why Daichi hates planes. They never bring you home but they always take people away.

Even though Daichi had sworn never to go away for too long, here he was…on a plane. Thousands of kilometres over a gigantic ocean, trying to ignore a red-faced brat next to him and not breath in the smells of his untouched complimentary meal.

He, like the rest of the team, was on his way to some small country called New Zealand.

Like the beginning? Don't like the beginning? Review, tell me what is good/bad/worse. Please take the time to review.


	2. Stupid Everything!

Hi, sorry I was so slow at getting this up, I've been slack. (slaps wrist). I probably will be slack with the next few chapters so reprimand me (hee hee, long word). This is basically a filler, more interesting things will happen in later chapters so please don't flame. That doesn't mean I don't want you to not review. Er, review please.

Would you please fasten your seat belts, as we are beginning our descent into Auckland. Thank you for flying with New Zealand Airlines, we hope you had a pleasant flight and will see you again.

Daichi growled at the announcement. She was far too cheerful after a twelve flight from Hong Kong. At least this meant this nightmare of journey was finally over.

A couple of seats in front, Max was trying unsuccessfully to revive Tyson. Tyson, as usual, had slept and ate the entire journey.

Daichi looked out the window at the steadily approaching lights. _I hate this part._

He scrunched his eyes up, bracing himself for impact.

All the seats shuddered violently as the plane rumbled along the runway. Daichi could hear a loud "Wha? I didn't eat it!" coming from a few seats in front.

The baby next to him burst into a fresh wail. Daichi felt a strong urge to burst into tears too. _Stupid plane. Stupid food. Stupid baby. Stupid Tyson._

Suddenly, someone was shaking his shoulder.

"Daichi! Daichi!" a concerned voice shouted in his ear. Daichi wrenched his eyes open. A blurry face swam into view.

"Huh? Ray?" he groaned sleepily. Ray smiled.

"Are you OK?" he asked gently, a huge contrast to the shouting a few seconds ago.

Daichi struggled to his feet. _What's going on? _He was still on the plane. Everyone else, apart from Ray and a few air hostesses, had left.

"You passed out." Ray mentioned, seeing Daichi's confusion. Daichi still felt wobbly. It was lucky Ray had such quick reflexes, he managed to catch Daichi before he hit the floor.

"Is he going to be OK?" a concerned hostess asked. Ray flashed her a smile.

"He should be fine, thanks, after a good night's sleep. I think he didn't eat much. And I get the impression he dislikes flying."

Ray half-carried half-dragged Daichi through airport security. _It was a good thing I decided to stay behind instead of Kai. I think he would have got a little over annoyed with all the people asking if Daichi was OK._

The rest of the group had already gone and picked up their luggage and were waiting in a shuttle outside. It was a good thing it was a large shuttle, with all the luggage Hilary alone had brought.

Not wearing his seat belt, as usual, Tyson leaned over the back of the seat.

"What's the matter with Daichi?" he yawned, nine hours sleep obviously not enough for Tyson.

"He didn't eat anything" Ray stated wearily. _People here are too nice._ All the enquiries into Daichi's health had worn him down to a short version of what had happened.

There was a loud thump from the seat behind them. Max sighed. _Great, yet another fainted person to carry into the hotel._

Kai, as usual, sat in the front seat, arms crossed, eyes closed, non-responsive. _Hn._

Leaving Kenny and Hilary to pay the shuttle driver, Ray helped Max haul Tyson, who was snoring heavily, up the steps to the hotel. Thankfully, Daichi had revived by then, although he was still quite unsteady on his feet.

Several passers-by watched curiously at this strange procession…until, Kai glared at them. At that point many of them realised that they had appointments elsewhere…even if the people at those elsewheres were unaware of them.

The desk manager looked uneasily at the sudden lack of people on the street. That was…until Kai glared at him too.

It is interesting to note it this point, that a large car pile up which would have been occurring that afternoon on the desk manager's (whose name was Sam) way home was averted mainly due to the fact that Sam refused to descend from the chandelier. (how he managed to get up there in the first place is an interesting story involving two banisters, a long bell pull and a very surprised cat)

This saved over fifteen lives and I'm sure Sam would have been glad to have learned of this fact.

Thankfully the team managed to get to their rooms without many other complications.

Max dropped Tyson in their room and let him snore away to his heart's content.

Daichi collapsed on his bed in his and Kenny's room. Kenny was a lot quieter and, in Daichi's opinion, better room mate than Kai or Tyson. _I pity Ray and Max. _

Max went to explore the hotel which was quite a posh one, while Ray decided to try and calm down the traumatised cat. Unfortunately, when the cat saw Ray, he believed Ray's hair to be a bell pull. This resulted in an interesting chase which Kai watched through the window.

Hilary spent most of the afternoon unpacking before reading a quiet book.

All in all it was a pretty uneventful day, hot and sleepy, not much happening, which was very unusual for the Bladebreakers.

There wasn't a single death threat or fan mob or even a training session, but after all, they were jet-lagged. I'm sure more interesting things will happen soon.

Thanks for reading, tell me what you might want to happen in later chapters. Need ideas.


	3. Here kitty!

Hello thanx to everyone who reviewed please review again. Or if you haven't review now. ;)

Daichi groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was pitch-black. _Stupid Jetlag. _He rolled over several times, tangling his legs in the sheets. The air was hot, the sheets were hot, even the pillow was hot.

After ten minutes of this torture, Daichi couldn't take it anymore; it was too hot! Quietly he snuck down to the hotel kitchen. _Maybe they left it unlocked? _It was a small chance, but given the heat Daichi was not feeling very reasonable.

At least it was cooler outside.

Daichi stubbed his toe several times on flagstones before coming round the corner to the kitchen.

There was a light! Halleluiah! Daichi could almost feel the ice-cold water pouring down his parched throat. Just as he was about to push the door open, his foot came in contact with something warm and furry.

"Mew!" a tiny voice protested. Daichi looked down to see a small ginger cat. Absentmindedly, he bent over to stroke the tiny kitten.

"Raow!" the cat jumped him.

Daichi suddenly found himself, flat on his back with a cat, only the size of his hand, pinning him.

Large green eyes stared into his. _Why is it so heavy? _

Daichi blinked. The weight, and the cat, had suddenly disappeared.

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Mew!", a tiny head popped out. It had something rather too big for it in it's mouth. Daichi squinted. _That looks familiar. _

The head vanished. _Wait a sec. _Daichi fumbled in his pocket. _Strata Dragoon! That cat took him! _

He dashed in after the cat.

A few seconds later, a man wrenched open the door of the kitchen. He stared cautiously around the courtyard.

_I could have sworn I heard something. _He pushed the gun back into it's holster.

Shadows moved in the kitchen. The light went off.

Thank you for reading to the end. The next chaps goning to be longer. I'll make sure of it.


	4. It is done

Thank you everyone for your patience. I know nobody reads these things anyway so on with the story.

Daichi blundered blindly through the large and dark New Zealand bush. Every now and then he'd hear a "mew!" up ahead. This would give him strength to carry on.

Branches whipped at his small figure. At one point, brambles sent him head first into a patch of mud.

He was tired, hungry, wet and miserable. In fact, he'd probably had better days.

Daichi was vaguely aware of heading up a hill. Pebbles slid under his bare, muddy feet, he clung to the hill's edge like a limpet. Grass came away underneath his grimy fingertips.

"Mew!" the cat taunted him. Daichi felt like swearing, crying and lauging manically, all at the same time. He didn't do any of those due to lack of breath.

Inch by inch, Daichi laboriously pulled himself up the steep hill, his breath coming in short bursts. _This is **Fun**._

The small ginger disappeared in between a close-knit bunch of pine trees.

Daichi stumbled forward, relying on his body weight to push the branches away, rather than actually waste more energy.

Daichi collapsed onto the clearing of grass. The kitten sat in front of Daichi, watching him curiously.

Carefully, it dropped Strata Dragoon next to Daichi's hand before vanishing into the shadows.

Daichi 

"Huh?" Daichi murmured softly. He sat up. "Whoa!"

He was floating in a big white space. There wasn't anything underneath him. There wasn't anything. _Is this what it's like to die? I thought there would be more…something. _

Daichi 

"Um, yes?" he quavered, deciding under the circumstances it would probably be the best idea. He was, after all, floating in a giant white limbo.

This isn't the time ignore the loud voice in your head. _After all, if I'm already crazy, it can't hurt. _Thus was the logic of Daichi.

Ah good. You're awake. 

A large black cat materialised out of the whiteness. If Daichi had been standing on something solid he would've fallen over. As it was he ended up floating upside down.

_A cat? Come on!?! _He'd been expecting some kind of dragon or creature with too many tentacles. Though, he was kind of glad it was just a cat.

Just a Cat? 

Ahh! It could read his thoughts?

Never mind. Now. 

Daichi found himself transfixed by a large pair of green eyes. Very green eyes. Captivating almost.

Swirling and spinning and drowning in large emerald pools.

It is done 


End file.
